


You Wear it Well

by Gross_Flag



Series: Penalty Games [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, Maid Costume, penalty games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gross_Flag/pseuds/Gross_Flag
Summary: Sarada wanted to play a game. Boruto raises the stakes and pays the price. Mitsuki is just enjoying himself.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Penalty Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	You Wear it Well

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 4 am here lol. maybe ooc idk. please enjoy and have fun.

"I never thought this would fit you so well."

Boruto stood by his door with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Sarada had, for some reason, suggested they play some kind of game to better...help their teamwork or something like that. Boruto, wanting to make things more interesting for himself he suggested that they make it a penalty game, the loser would have to wear an embarrassing costume. Mitsuki accepted the terms, and even though Sarada argued with him at first, she eventually agreed.

Boruto pulled out the costume, and it started another argument with Sarada (she wanted to know where he had gotten the dress from, and Boruto wouldn't tell her), but it didn't last as long.

The game finally started, and much to his surprise, Boruto lost. He insisted on the best two out of three and lost again. Boruto tried to suggest a game of three out of five, but Sarada wouldn't let him. Mitsuki didn't think that there was a point to drag out the games any longer. Boruto was the one who wanted to impose the penalty game in the first place.

So Boruto left and put on the costume. It was a maid costume, a short black, off the shoulder dress that came with a white apron and a white petticoat. 

Sarada laughed at him, tears forming in her eyes as Boruto stood there with his arms folded. Mitsuki just stared at him.

"Wow, Boruto," she laughed and wiped a tear away. "Maybe you should wear this more often."

"Your legs do look nice."

Boruto's face grew redder and redder by the second.

"I'm taking a picture."

"Absolutely not!"

There was a small struggle as Boruto tried to stop Sarada from taking pictures of him. Somehow in the scuffle, Boruto ended up on top of Mitsuki, straddling him. Mitsuki smiled up at him.

"Um..."

A flash when off, and Boruto jerked backward, off of Mitsuki and onto the floor. He looked back as saw Sarada with her camera, biting her bottom lip as she tried to hold in her laughter. Boruto narrowed his eyes and tried to grab her camera, but Sarada dodged out of his grasp and quickly ran out of Boruto's room, closing the door behind her.

Boruto nearly ran after her, but he stopped when Mitsuki wrapped his long arms around his waist.

"Is it really bad if she has a picture?"

Boruto looked back at him, his face still a dark shade of red. "Yeah! She'll probably run off and tell Chocho or something, y'know?"

Mitsuki tilted his head to the side a bit, his arms slowly dragging Boruto back toward him. "And that is bad?"

"Uh," Boruto huffed as he ended up back in Mitsuki's lap. "Are you embarrassed, you're in the picture too, y'know?"

"Why would I be embarrassed," Mitsuki asked. "It's not as if you've never been on top of me before. Though I would say that you've never been cuter."

Boruto covered his face with his hands. Mitsuki wasn't helping the situation at all. Mitsuki pressed his face to the back of Boruto's neck. Boruto sighed and dropped hands from his face. 

"You're so weird," he said, reaching back to pat Mitsuki's hair. 

Mitsuki hummed. "And you like that, right?"

"Of course I do."

Mitsuki pressed a kiss to Boruto's neck, and Boruto chuckled softly.

"How come I've never seen this costume before?"

Boruto sighed softly. "Inojin and Shikadai had some kind of bet going on about Chocho, and the loser had to do something embarrassing. Shikadai asked me to buy this for him. His mom would ask too many questions or something."

"Who won?"

"I don't know," Boruto shrugged, "neither came to get the costume."

"Maybe they just wanted you to buy it." Mitsuki unwrapped his arms from around Boruto's waist and ran his hands along the outside of Boruto's thighs. "It's interesting that you have so little hair on your legs, even at our age."

"It's not that odd y'know," Boruto said, "My dad's like this too."

"Interesting."

Boruto shook his head and turned to catch Mitsuki in a kiss. Mitsuki hummed and slipped his down to the underside of Boruto's thighs, pulling them back toward Boruto's body. Mitsuki broke their kiss and pressed kisses down along Boruto's neck, one of his hand sliding down toward Boruto's crotch.

"Don't leave marks on me this time," Boruto mumbled as Mitsuki massaged his crotch.

Mitsuki lightly pinched one of Boruto's thighs. "Not even here?"

"M...Maybe there would be okay."

Boruto shifted and turned around to face Mitsuki, pressing another kiss to Mitsuki's lips. Boruto moaned softly as Mitsuki slipped his hands up along the blond's thighs again, under the skirt and over Boruto's ass. Mitsuki's fingers slipped into Boruto's underwear and pulled them down to his mid-thigh. Boruto's hands found their way into Mitsuki's hair as he slid his tongue into Mitsuki's mouth.

"Does it matter if you get this dress dirty?" Mitsuki pulled the top of the dress down, exposing Boruto's chest.

"I don't think it matters." 

Mitsuki dipped his head to press kisses along Boruto's chest, running his tongue along his skin. Boruto moaned softly as Mitsuki started fondling him. Boruto curled his fingers in Mitsuki's hair, his hips moving into Mitsuki's hand. Mitsuki nipped at his neck.

"No marks there, remember," Boruto muttered.

Mitsuki shifted their bodies to press Boruto against the floor, one of his own hands resting by Boruto's head. He pinched one of Boruto's thighs again and smiled down at him.

"Here is okay, though?"

Boruto cupped Mitsuki's cheek and nodded. "Yeah, there is okay." 

Mitsuki pressed a single kiss to Boruto's forehead before he dipped his head down between Boruto's thighs and pressed kisses to the skin. Boruto groaned as Mitsuki ran his tongue down his leg and over his balls. Boruto bit his bottom lip as he felt the other ninja's moist breath against his skin, the anticipation building in his stomach as Mitsuki teased him.

"Big brother!"

Mitsuki had stretched his free arm out to grasp the door handle tightly.

"Aw...is your door locked?"

Boruto let out a startled breath. "What!?"

"Are you okay, you sound weird!"

"I-I'm fine, Himawari," he said in a steadier voice. "You're supposed to knock, y'know! Not just come in."

"Okay! Dinner's almost ready! Ask Mitsuki if he's staying for dinner!"

"Okay, okay, we'll be there in a minute!"

Boruto could hear his sister walk back downstairs, and Boruto let out a relieved sigh. Mitsuki released the door handle and sat back on the floor.

"Sorry, Boruto...seems, I took too long."

Boruto shook his head as he sat up, shifting to adjust his underwear. "It's fine; I mean...we can do it any time." He stood up to find more appropriate clothes to get dressed in.

"You should wear that costume more often," Mitsuki said.

"I"m glad you like it, but don't get used to it."

"Would you feel better is I wore one too," Mitsuki asked.

Boruto blushed at the thought as he pulled his new clothes on. "Please, don't tease me like that."

"I'm not teasing you," Mitsuki said. "We could wear matching outfits."

Boruto waved him off but made a note of it all the same. "Whatever you say, let's just go eat."

* * *

"You know Boruto," Chocho said in between bites of her chips. "I never thought you'd have such a nice figure."

Boruto's eyes went wide, and he looked between Chocho and Sarada, his face turning a shade of pink. 

"You actually---"

"His legs are more shapely than his clothes let on," Mitsuki chimed in.

Boruto's huffed up his redden cheeks and crossed his arms. Sarada couldn't hide her snickering.

"You could become a model."

"I think it would be fun to see you in different costumes."

"Shut up!"


End file.
